


Truth

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan Stark, Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Someone finds out who Darcy/Morgan is.





	Truth

Morgan can't breathe, she tries and tries but air just will not come to her.

She stands at the edge of the Communal Living room, her mother and Jane sitting together on the couch, hands clasped tightly as they watch the news, as they watch a live reporting of the fight the Avengers are having. And Iron Man was just thrown out of the sky and isn't back up yet.

And Morgan can't breath because she's changed so much, what if Tony doesn't make it what if he's gone.

Morgan flees the room, finds herself in an abandoned lab, covered in dust and tools and pieces of metal and circuit boards and she can't stop herself, she can't because her father might die and her mother might lose him again and Morgan doesn't breath until she sits back on her heels and stares at the suit she made from scrapes and nothing.

She stares up at it, it's not like the one she built when she was nine, it has a heavier metal than what she used then, but just like that one it's beautiful.

Morgan stands, her hand touching the cold casing, it doesn't have J.A.R.V.I.S. she can't let anyone know about this, vaguely remembering that she'd locked access to the lab during her process.

Her hands shake as she tests the suit's responses and the suit shakes too, it's a very responsive suit, she remembers how well her father's suits responded when she snuck old videos of him saving the world before his death.

She should get rid of it, dismantle it and pretend nothing happened, that she didn't build a suit like Iron Man without paying attention to what she was doing.

But she misses flying with her mother in her Iron Child suit, misses her mother's voice over their comms, misses Lewis in her ear.

She wishes that she'd gotten to fly with her father.

Morgan sighs and moves the suit to a closet, hacks the lock and sets the passcode for her birthday, her real one, not the one she gave herself, then she leaves the lab and heads to the kitchen to get some coffee or, she thinks as she yawns, to make hot cocoa.

She pauses when she sees the man sitting at the table.

Tony Stark stares at her, mug of hot cocoa in his hands, it smells just like Grandpa Steve's but Morgan didn't teach him to make it and he's never seen her do it.

"Lewis." Tony said as she stepped cautiously in to the room, "I hear you locked yourself in a lab during our last fight."

Morgan shrugged.

"There's cocoa on the stove, Steve made it. Funny it doesn't taste any different than yours."

Morgan's hands began shaking and she felt overwhelmed and caught. 

Tony Stark looked at her over his mug, "You want to tell the truth or keep pretending Darcy J. M. Lewis is an actual person that exists?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Morgan sat down at the table and looked at him, "Would believe me if I did?"

"Kid, there's no shame in being Cap's kid or grandkid." Tony said, "Or even a Barnes, figure he's got family someplace, he said he had sisters."

"I'm not." Morgan said, "I don't share blood with them."

"But you don't deny them being family." Tony said slowly.

"It's complicated." Morgan tried.

"And I'm a genius. Try, Intern or I go to SHIELD with my suspicions."

Morgan looked at the table, she wondered if this was the feeling Natti got when his parents caught him doing something wrong.

"I was born in the future." Morgan began, looking up when Tony choked.

"I'll admit that I was not expecting that." Tony said as he met her gaze, "So, which one of us dies, which one of us are you trying to save?"

"I'm not trying to save anyone." Morgan said, wondering if it could be counted as a lie because of Uncle Bucky.

"But someone does die." Tony said quietly, "But that whole can't change the future sctick right?"

Morgan laughed, "I already have. My future as I know it no longer happens, I've made a new timeline." 

"Impossible, that means that..."

"Each choice and action that differs creates a different reality, meaning that at any given time there are thousands of timelines, some where the Avengers exist and some where they don't, ones where Thor never got banished and where Loki is an ally." Morgan finished for him.

"Shit." Tony looked down at his mug, "I wish this was something stronger."

Morgan gave a little smile and Tony stared in shock.

"What?" Morgan asked frowning at him.

"Shit, you're mine, aren't you? Or at least Pepper's, I'd recognize that frown any where." Tony said softly.

Morgan looked away from him, "I'm not yours, you aren't him, but in another time line you became my father and Ms. Potts my mother. Sometimes I have to remind myself of that you and them aren't the same people."

"Kid." Tony said softly, "Why'd you come back?"

Morgan looked at her hands again as she twisted them together.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not? You said the timelines already different." Tony pointed out.

Morgan looked at him, he reminded her of her father so much in that moment, willing to listen to her babble nothings at him for hours until she got hungry or bored.

"You died." Morgan whispered, "You died saving the world when I was five and I missed you, I wanted to know who you were without that hanging over everyone's head when they talked about you."

Tony's eyes filled with tears and he made an aborted move to take her hand, and she drew her's closer to herself.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." 

Morgan could tell he meant it and she shook her head, "Mister Doctor said it was the only way, that of all the other things he saw you only won once. Grandpa Steve said that you did it because you knew that. He said you did it for us, for mom and me and Peter and no one else. You died to protect your family."

Morgan forced herself to smile at him through her own tears.

"Still, can't have been easy growing up like that."

Morgan shrugged, "I had everyone else, Uncles and Aunts, maybe it wasn't the same but they were a good family, I love them, miss them."

"Even though they're all here?" 

"They aren't the same, like you're not the same." Morgan shook her head, "It's complicated, time travel is complicated."

"Sounds like." Tony admitted, "So, political science, huh?"

Morgan smiled, "It gave me an excuse to follow your media."

"Smart." Tony said, "I better go to bed, and you too, you look like I do after a binge in the lab, we'll have to continue this later, daughter. That sounds a little strange, especially when you factor in your age and the fact that technically you aren't born yet." Tony frowned, "It's too late for time travel theories. Goodnight, Intern."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

Tony glared playfully at her and Morgan smiled back before he left her alone.

Morgan thought about leaving the cocoa on the stove but found herself getting a mug of it.

It tasted almost the same as hers, Grandpa Steve's always tasted a little better, sweeter and she never quite understood how when they did the exact same steps. The taste took her home, back to warm cuddles on the couch as they watched every Disney movie that existed, everyone singing along quietly, though her favorite one had been the Iron Man one they had made in the wake of her father's death, her family had even voiced their own characters for it, her mom gathering voice samples from prerecorded conversations and press conferences to provide the voice of her father, the difference was that in the movie her dad had woken up after the battle that killed him, surrounded by his family with her cartoon self climbing on the bed with Aunt Natasha's help as her mother kissed his cheek while she settled against him and whispered, 'I love you, 3,000.' before the screen faded into credit with the sound of her father's laughter.

Morgan sighed, it changed nothing really, Tony knowing the truth, but maybe, just maybe she could tell the others.

It would be strange, she knew that but she missed them, she didn't want them to freak out if she slipped up again, she wanted to paint with Grandpa Steve again and go shooting with Uncle Bucky.

She wanted to create with her father and learn to dance from Aunt Natasha.

Morgan wanted her family back, but she also wanted to make a new one with the people they used to be.

She wanted to fly with her mother again but most of all she wanted her father with them this time.

\---

A/n: well, that was unexpected.

Tony finds out Morgan/Darcy is his, yay.

He got curious when the intern was no where to be found after they got back, she'd made a point to be there next to Jane when they returned. So Tony did digging and made calls and found out Darcy Lewis didn't exist, he thought it was a bit sinister before he realized her actions weren't the type of thing that someone evil would do.

Seeing that Tony was still up and wanting to bring a warm treat to Bucky Steve offered Tony some Hot Cocoa, a family recipe his mother taught him thus Tony's mistaken conclusion that Darcy/Morgan belongs to him or Bucky.

At first i was going to have Tony unlock Darcy/Morgan's lab and freak out over her Iron Suit but then i thought nope, let's save that for later


End file.
